Life Never Stops
by fisch24
Summary: This story takes place directly after the close of season 2. It covers all of the characters, but is specific on Michelle and Tony and their blossoming romance. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place directly after the close of season 2. It covers all of the characters, but is specific on Michelle and Tony and their blossoming romance. BTW, these characters and plots are not mine and sole property of Fox and "24".  
  
Never a Simple Day  
  
The clock has just hit 8:00. President Palmer has just been biologically attacked. Jenny and Aaron are tending to Palmer as the rest of the secret service is trying to keep the reporter mob to a minimum.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance now," screamed Jenny, President Palmer's chief of public relations.  
  
-Slow breathing by Palmer-  
  
"Its okay, sir, just keep breathing- slow and deep. Everything will be fine," said Aaron, Palmer's chief of secret service.  
  
He slowly got up and went over to a less crowded area.  
  
"Someone get me CTU now- we need to report this if we want to have our best chance of catching this SOB," whispered Aaron into his ear piece, hoping the President wouldn't overhear and panic.  
  
"It's going to be ok, sir, help is on the..." Jenny's consoling gets interrupted by the sounds of sirens blaring.  
  
--cut to LA Memorial Hospital—  
  
We last saw Jack being placed into an ambulance after taking out Kingsley and his thugs. He has just reached the hospital.  
  
"What do we got?" shouted Dr. Path, chief resident of the ER.  
  
"35 year-old male suffering from heart problems after serious shock trauma," responded the paramedic.  
  
"Don't worry Dad it is going to be ok. I won't leave your side," told Kim, his teenage daughter.  
  
"I know, sweetie. Where's Kate?"  
  
"Calling her father. She is going to stay too and make sure you are settled in."  
  
"Ok, great."  
  
--cut to CTU—  
  
We last saw Division personnel, including Chappelle, Brad, and Carrie, leaving CTU. Michelle is on her way to bring her brother home and get some rest herself. Tony is finally giving his ankle a break after being on it for eight hours straight. He is watching Michelle out of the corner of his eye move towards CTU security to get her brother. His stare is finally broken by his phone.  
  
"CTU, Almeida."  
  
"Tony, its Ross. Turn on the news and pick up line 6. It's Aaron, head of Palmer's security. Someone has just attacked President Palmer at his press conference."  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"Just talk to Pierce."  
  
"Mr. Pierce, its Tony Almeida. How can I help you?"  
  
"Someone has just biologically attacked President Palmer. It must have been a handshake. His hand is disfigured. We moved him to Division Medical."  
  
"Thank you for informing me, sir. I'll get right on it. Please keep me updated with any news." Tony hung up with anger. All he could think about was how truly awful this timing was. It suddenly came to him that he couldn't let Michelle go home. They were going to need every possible body here, especially with the losses CTU suffered early yesterday. He quickly picked up his phone.  
  
"CTU Security, this is Tony Almeida. I need you to call Danny Dessler a cab and ask Michelle to come see me."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
--ten minutes later—  
  
Tony was back in the bullpen, waiting at Michelle's desk for her return. She looked less than thrilled.  
  
"Tony, what is going on?"  
  
"There has been an attack on President Palmer at his press conference twenty minutes ago. "You have got to be joking."  
  
"I wish I was. I am really sorry but I would really appreciate you staying. We are already down personnel and could use your help."  
  
"Sure. I can stay."  
  
"Great! I appreciate it." He was most happy that he would get to see Michelle longer, but couldn't exactly say that out loud, at least not yet.  
  
"Also, I need you to brief the team. Chappelle requested I wait in my office until he returns to Division to tell us our assignment."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thanks." Tony hobbled away back up to his office as Michelle rebooted her system and called everyone over to the stairs to brief them. Tony watched over her, astonished at how tough she was, considering she hadn't slept in over 24 hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A week has passed since we last saw our characters. Both Jack and Palmer are in the hospital recovering. CTU is being rebuilt as the crew works to find out who was behind the Palmer hit. Jack and Palmer won't be in this chapter, only because not so much can happen when in a hospital bed. This chapter will just cover CTU.  
  
--cut to CTU—  
  
"Yes, Ryan, I understand. I'll see you in twenty minutes for the briefing," responded Tony with one of his 'bite me' looks on his face. Suddenly, his look improved as he caught Michelle working hard at her station. He couldn't help but think of their date the other night and how much fun they had.  
  
"Tony, you still with me?"  
  
"Yea, Chapelle, I got it."  
  
"Oh, and make sure Michelle is there to. There is something important I need you two to work on."  
  
"Both of us?" Tony said while perking up in his chair. Just the thought of being with her made him happier.  
  
"Yes. Okay I have to go."  
  
"Got it. See you soon, Ryan." As Tony hung up the phone, he contemplated just calling Michelle, but instead decided to have her come up to his office.  
  
"CTU, Dessler."  
  
"Hey, it's me," replied Tony.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" As soon as Michelle heard his voice her spirits were immediately lifted. She had such a great time on their date and was just hoping she would ask her out again.  
  
"Not much. Can you come up here for a second?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right up." As she hung up the phone, she paused to contemplate what he might ask. She quickly snapped to and begun her walk up the stairs, something she rather enjoyed doing now that Tony was up there. She finally got to the top and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Michelle. Thanks from coming up. We have to talk about something. I just got off the phone with Chappelle. He wants to meet you and me for a briefing about the Palmer situation and has a special assignment of some kind for us."  
  
"Okay. Any idea what he wants?"  
  
"None. He just needs to talk to us."  
  
"Got it. When?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"Anything else?" There was an unusual and immediate pause after she said that; Michelle wondering what he would say and if he would ask her out, Tony wondering if now was the right time to ask her out.  
  
"No, that's it. For now at least."  
  
"Alright. See you in ten."  
  
"Great." (To himself) What kind of idiot am I. Next time you see her ask her out you idiot.  
  
--10 minutes later—  
  
"Hey, are you ready?" Tony asked from behind Michelle, sort of spooking her.  
  
"Oh, wow, yeah. Let's go." Tony politely pulled her chair out and walked with her to the conference room. Chapelle was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Michelle, Tony."  
  
"Hey Ryan," they said in almost unison.  
  
"Alright, where do we stand on the Palmer issue?"  
  
--twenty minutes later—  
  
"Okay, good progress guys. Keep following up and update me with any and all progress."  
  
"Sure Ryan. By the way, what's this assignment for us?"  
  
"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Because of the recent occurrences at CTU, we are need of some new staff hiring. I need you two, as the heads, to pick out your new staff members."  
  
"Really?" asked Michelle, uneasy at the fact of replacing her friends.  
  
"Yep. And we need it done today. I hate to put the pressure on but this Palmer thing is requiring more bodies than we have currently on staff. You will both need to stay late and work on this together."  
  
"Ok Ryan." responded Tony, almost giddy that he would get to spend time with Michelle.  
  
"By the way, how many possibilities are we talking about?"  
  
"About 200. You will select 30."  
  
"Terrific."  
  
"Thanks guys. This is a big help,"  
  
"No problem Ryan. We will send the selections over to your office by tomorrow morning." Tony exclaimed as Chappelle walked out the door. Both Michelle and Tony took a seat to process. When Tony looked out on to the floor, everyone has pretty much gone home. He checked his watch. It has just hit eight o'clock.  
  
"Well, Chinese or pizza?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
This chapter picks up right where we just left Tony and Michelle in the conference room.  
  
"Chinese." Responded Michelle, happy he asked.  
  
"Ok. I'll call it in. Where do you want to work?  
  
"How about I meet you in the lounge in ten minutes? I just want to check my messages."  
  
"You got it." Tony replied as he got up and moved to follow Michelle out. He couldn't believe he was going to work one on one with Michelle all night.  
  
--ten minutes later—  
  
"Alright, where should we start?"  
  
"I had an idea. I took the information from the laptop we got from Chapelle and moved it on to yours. I thought we should put it up on the big screen and just go one by one."  
  
"Sounds good." Suddenly, a bell goes off in the background from the security office. "Food's here."  
  
"Great. Want to eat first?"  
  
"Sure." As the delivery man comes in, they clear off the table and begin to eat and talk about their day. Throughout their meal, Tony was pondering asking Michelle out again. He didn't want to be anxious, but had a huge crush on his co-worker. After their date, they shared an amazing kiss. It obviously wasn't there first, but was under much better circumstances. Little did he know, across the table, Michelle was wondering the same thing and feeling the same way. Finally, as they were cleaning up, he just decided to ask.  
  
"Hey Michelle, I have a question. Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? I mean, I know we just went out but I had a great time and....." before he could finish Michelle intervened.  
  
"Tony, I'd love to." She responded confidently and with a huge smile. She was riveted he asked and now much more excited about getting to work with him all night.  
  
Once they finished cleaning up, they got to work. Using the computer, they moved through each one, saying 'yay' or 'nay' to each. And, in his usual fashion, Tony made hilarious comments about each, keeping Michelle on her toes. By ten o'clock, they were halfway through.  
  
"Alright, what about this guy?" asked Michelle "Nah, too much of a threat. He looks like your type and I want you all to myself."  
  
Blushing, Michelle replied, "Tony that is no reason to not give someone a job."  
  
"Well, I think it is. You got a problem with that?" he asked his counterpart jokingly.  
  
"Yea, well what if I do?" Per her response, Tony gets up and walks calmly over to the other couch and grabs a pillow.  
  
"Well, we will just have to see about that now won't we?" With a sly grin, he slowly creeps over to where Michelle is sitting.  
  
"Oh my god, Tony Almeida, don't you even dare." Noticing he wasn't stopping, she jumped to her feet and ran the opposite way to get her own pillow.  
  
"Don't even try to run!" After completing a lap, Tony caught Michelle off guard and nailed her. She took it calmly and plotted her revenge. As she went to get him, he faked a problem with his ankle to get her near the couch. When she went over to check on him, he tackled her to the couch.  
  
"See, I got you just where I want you." As they both stopped laughing, with Tony on top of Michelle, he looked into her eyes to see her looking back. And, without warning, went in for a quick kiss. He pulled back, but saw it was requited as she smiled and pulled him back towards her, stroking his neck. They both quickly relaxed and started making out in the middle of the lounge. After about a minute, Michelle pulled back.  
  
"Uh Tony, do you think we should get back to work?"  
  
"Yes, but I have no where to be later, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok." And with that, he went back in to keep kissing her, and she put up no argument. About ten minutes later, they both agreed to get back to work. Around 11:30, they had finally picked their fellow staff members and sent their selections to Chapelle.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting. Don't you think?" asked Tony.  
  
"Oh yes. But definitely enjoyable."  
  
"I can't disagree. Wow, it's late. Alright, you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." And, with that, they both walked downstairs into the parking garage. They parted ways soon after, both seemingly happy about what had gone on during the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Two months have passed since we last saw Michelle and Tony. They have started to date more seriously now, but no one at CTU knows. Also, Jack will be re-introduced towards the end of the chapter with the formation of Field-Ops.  
  
"Alright Jack, will see you at 1:30," said Tony unfocused, and Jack knew it. He was really paying attention to Michelle.  
  
"Tony, you ok? You seem kind of preoccupied," replied Jack from the comfort of his own home.  
  
"Oh yea, I'm fine. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Great," as Jack hung up the phone, Kate comes up from behind and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Who was that sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, just Tony. I have a meeting at CTU today about a new department. And, a job for Kim. She has been so down since what happened with Megan and I think she might enjoy a change of pace."  
  
"Terrific. But don't forget you have a doctor's appointment at 2:00."  
  
"What? Oh damn it I forgot. Let me call Tony back and push our meeting up."  
  
"Alright. I'm going shopping but I'll be back."  
  
"Okay, see you soon." As Jack watched Kate leave, he reached back for the phone to call Tony again.  
  
--cut to CTU—  
  
"Okay so Chloe I want you to set-up the mid-line trace. Adam, work through the logs and cross-reference any highlights with what Chloe... (ring, ring)...can find. I better get this. Come get me with any questions."  
  
"CTU, Dessler."  
  
"Hey, it's me. How are you?"  
  
"Uh, find. Just showing Adam and Chloe the ropes. What's up?"  
  
"Can you bring up the files for the new CTU sub-section. Jack is coming in later today and I just want to look them over." "Sure, no problem. Be right up."  
  
"Great." As Tony hung up, he watched Michelle get ready and walk upstairs, just happy he would get to be close to her. He is interrupted by a knocking on the door. It's Michelle.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Tony slowly gets out of his chair to meet Michelle and sits on the corner of his desk. "Are these the files?"  
  
"Yep. They cover the basis and personnel requirements for the start-up. Also, building plans for the new offices as they start the reconstruction of the floor."  
  
"Terrific. Meet me at 1:15 in the conference room and will set everything up. Oh, by the way, do you have time for lunch?"  
  
"Sure. 12?"  
  
"Great. Oh, and one more thing." Tony puts the folder down on his desk and moves towards Michelle.  
  
"And what would that be?" Michelle replies with a smile, knowing in her heart what was about to happen. As Tony got close enough, he gently pulled Michelle towards him and began to kiss her. She was immediately receptive. As they got closer, Tony used his right hand to shove the door closed so no one would see them. They began to back up, but Tony slyly tripped over one of his two couch chairs behind his deck.  
  
"Son of a...." He replied blushing. Michelle couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh my god! Wow, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Still, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny do ya? Try this!" Tony responds as he grabs Michelle by the waist and pulls her to the couch with him. They quickly begin to make out again, but get interrupted by his phone.  
  
"Its ok, just let it ring. That is why God created answering machines."  
  
"Tony, it could be important."  
  
"Yea, I don't care."  
  
"Fine, I'll get it."  
  
"CTU, Tony Almeida's office."  
  
"Hi it's Jack. Who's this?"  
  
"Oh Hi Jack its Michelle." She says surprised with a look of the same on her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, hi. Where's Tony?"  
  
"He's right here. We were just working on something and I was closer to the phone. Here you go," motioning for Tony to take the phone. Smiling, he gets up.  
  
"Hey Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"You okay? You sound out of breath."  
  
"No, don't worry I'm fine. You need something?"  
  
"Yea, um, I have a doctor's appointment today at 2:00 and won't be able to make it at 1:30. How about 12:30 instead?"  
  
"12:30? Umm, sure. We will see you then." There was an obvious look of sadness about having to miss lunch with Michelle. Hanging up, he told her.  
  
"What's up with Jack?"  
  
"He pushed up the meeting. Rain-check on lunch?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you at 12:15."  
  
"Great. Oh, and before you go...." Catching up with Michelle, he gave her a quick kiss before she left. This made her happy. All the she could think to herself was how truly cute he was.  
  
--cut to CTU; 12:30—  
  
"Hey Jack, how are you?"  
  
"Great Tony, thanks for asking. Michelle, how have you been?"  
  
"Ok. How's Kim?"  
  
"Managing. So, where do you two want to start?"  
  
"Well, were going to lay out the plan and see if you were interested. The new section will be called Field-Operations. You would be in charge of the department. Basically, you guys would deal with all work in the field, especially undercover assignments. Otherwise, you would be doing standard things involved with CTU. But, if we are planning right, down time shouldn't be a problem. You interested?" After Tony asked, Jack took a minute to consider his options. He thought of everything that happened over the last two years and why he hadn't come back for over a year and a half.  
  
"I'm game. What else you got?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Another two months have passed since we last caught up with our characters. Over the time, Tony and Michelle have continued to get closer, but are still keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Also, construction has begun on the new field-ops offices. And, we meet Chase for the first time in an interview with Jack and Tony. Since this mainly about CTU, Kate will not be appearing, but for all who care, they are still together and happy.  
  
"Mr. Almeida?"  
  
"Yea, come in. What's going on Derek?"  
  
"We just need you to look over the final plans for the rest of the floor. Jack approved, but I need you ok as well."  
  
"Ok, sure. Let me see." After about five minutes, he agreed they were fine.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No problem."  
  
--cut to Jack in the conference room—  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack Bauer. Chase Edmunds?"  
  
"Yea, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Alright, Tony, the head of CTU, will be joining us in about half an hour but I thought we should talk a little first. That cool?"  
  
"Great. Where should we start?"  
  
"Well, why do you want to be in Field-Ops?"  
  
--cut to Michelle's station—  
  
"CTU, Dessler."  
  
"Michelle, hey it's Ryan. Is Tony in his office?"  
  
"Um, no he is overlooking the construction momentarily. Why?  
  
"Can you go up to his office and put me on speaker. I need to ask you two something and for whatever reason I can't get through to Tony."  
  
"Okay. Give me one second to find him." After transferring Ryan to Tony's phone, she went to track him down and found him with Derek.  
  
"Tony."  
  
"Yea Michelle, what's up?"  
  
"Um Ryan's on the phone. He wants to talk to both of us."  
  
"Really? Alright, let's go. Derek, give me like ten minutes."  
  
"You got it boss."  
  
"Did Chapelle say what he wanted?"  
  
"No, he didn't fill me in."  
  
"Well, let's find out." Opening the door for Michelle, he led her into his office.  
  
"Ryan, it's me and Michelle. What's up?  
  
"Oh, hi. I need a huge favor from you two. I was supposed to attend a conference in D.C. regarding the recent threat of biological warfare. It will take the whole weekend and I just found out my daughter got hurt at sleepaway camp in New York and I need to go see her. I had to pick my two best agents to fill my shoes and I chose you two. Could you fill in for me? I know its last minute but I am out on a limb here."  
  
Not quite sure, they both looked at each other wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
"Wow, uh Ryan, you kind of took us by surprise. If we were both gone, who would be head of CTU?"  
  
"Jack. I already talked to him when he was at Division yesterday. He was cool if you two were."  
  
"Um, sure. We wouldn't mind." Tony responded with some uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Great guys, thank you very much. And, its all expenses paid so enjoy!"  
  
"Thanks Ryan. When do we leave?"  
  
"Early Friday morning. You start Saturday morning bright and early so do what you want Friday night."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great. Thanks again, guys."  
  
"Anytime." Hanging up, Tony looked both confused and happy with the offer on the table.  
  
"Well, that's new. Are you okay with this?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean it will be nice to get away for a few days but, you know, I'm a little unclear about these travel arrangements."  
  
"Oh yea? Anything I can clear up for you?" Tony asked slyly as he moved closer to Michelle's spot in his office.  
  
"Well, let me see if I have this straight. I get to spend the entire weekend away from CTU, with you, and we don't have to sneak around- at all?"  
  
"It would look that way."  
  
"Hmmm, well, I might need some persuasion before I just agree to such a thing." By this point they were mere inches from each other.  
  
"Let me see what I can do about that." And, with that, Tony moved in to plant a very romantic and sexy kiss on Michelle. After about twenty seconds, they separated.  
  
"Ha, well. I'm convinced." Michelle looked awestruck at how passionate a kiss Tony just gave her.  
  
"Glad I could be of service."  
  
"So, why don't you pick me up at like 6?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Great. By the way, are you going to be here all night with Jack again planning?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Trust me I would rather be with you, but now that we are leaving, I will be finalizing the weekend plans all night."  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow at 6?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great." And, with that, Michelle left his office, indescribably happy that she would get to spend the entire weekend with the man of her dreams. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
This chapter of the story takes place the day after the last one. Michelle and Tony are flying to D.C. today for the weekend by themselves.  
  
--8:00 at Michelle's House—  
  
(Door bell) "Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
"Good Morning." Tony entered Michelle's house looking extremely happy, especially after kissing Michelle. "How are you?"  
  
"Better now." Michelle kissed him back, looking equally happy.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, just give me one second."  
  
"Sure. Oh, I almost forgot I brought you some coffee."  
  
"Terrific, thanks. Let's go!"  
  
Michelle and Tony caught the 10:00 flight out of LAX to Washington D.C. They arrived in D.C. at about 6:30 and went straight to the hotel downtown.  
  
"Wow, this is a great hotel. I would have thought of CTU as much cheaper," Tony told Michelle.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Should we check-in?"  
  
"I guess." (To the concierge) "Hey. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. We are here for the conference."  
  
"Right. From CTU, correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
"Ok, you are in 950 and 952. They are directly across the hall from each other."  
  
"Great. Thank you."  
  
--at Michelle's door—  
  
"Ah, here we go. Oh, Michelle, by the way, do you want to get something to eat later?"  
  
"Sure. 8:00 sound good?" "Definitely. I'll come by then. Bye." Before leaving, he gave Michelle a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"See you." Michelle said as she went inside. Tony watched her in, so wanting to just go with her. Fighting his urges, he went inside to shower and change.  
  
--7:45—  
  
(Knocking on Michelle's door) "Who is it?"  
  
"Michelle, it's just me, Tony."  
  
"Oh, sorry, hold on." (Opening the door, Michelle is wearing a black dress and heels)  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh my god, you look great." Coming in, he gives Michelle a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." (Tony is wearing a jacket, shirt, and slacks)  
  
"Just give me a minute."  
  
"Yea, no problem." Michelle walked right past Tony to get her earrings and shoes on.  
  
"So, what do you want to have?" She asked Tony, stopping by the desk in front of him to put her shoes on. Moving towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder and answered.  
  
"You." Moving his hand down to her waist, he began to kiss her neck and shoulder. She didn't seem to mind and was very happy to be with him away from L.A. Holding on to his hand, she spun around to face him.  
  
"Is that so?" Michelle asked inquisitively. All Tony could do was just shake his head yes as he and Michelle began to make out. They were almost at the bed, when suddenly there was knocking at the door. They pulled apart, both looking mad.  
  
"You have got to be joking me." Tony asked rhetorically.  
  
"Don't worry. We have the whole weekend. I should get that." She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Concierge. I have a package for Michelle Dessler."  
  
"Hold on." Michelle opened the door and accepted the package.  
  
"Thanks." She responded looking puzzled as to who would send her something in D.C.  
  
"Who's it from?" Tony asked curiously.  
  
"Chapelle. It is the briefing packet we will need for tomorrow. He forgot to have it dropped of at CTU last night and decided to overnight it. It is all in the note."  
  
"It's amazing. He can ruin my life from three thousand miles away." Tony said half-jokingly.  
  
"I know." She moved towards Tony and kissed him in hopes of making him feel better. Before he could get into it, she pulled back. Tony looked captivated by her kiss.  
  
"Oh, boy. Okay, we should go to dinner now. Ready?"  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Tony replied, closing her door behind them.  
  
"Tony, I hate surprises."  
  
"Yes, I know!" He smiled at her as they walked down the hall to the elevators holding hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
This chapter picks up right where we left up. Tony and Michelle are leaving the hotel for a romantic dinner before there conference begins.  
  
--outside the restaurant—  
  
"We're here. I heard this was one of the best restaurants in the city so I thought it would be nice."  
  
"Wow, it looks amazing. What kind of food?"  
  
"French."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
--after dinner, still at the restaurant—  
  
"That was delicious. Thanks Tony."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Oh, by the way, I have a surprise of my own. My friend owns this place in D.C. It just opened and I told him we would check it out. You game?"  
  
"Sure. What kind of place?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Michelle replied as Tony took her hand as they left the restaurant. They walked down by the water. It was a clear, cool night and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. About ten minutes later, they arrived. Tony looked surprised.  
  
"We are going dancing?"  
  
"Yep. He just opened it and I promised I would check it out while I was here. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while!"  
  
"Ok. But first, I need a drink. Wow, this place is packed. Your friend is lucky."  
  
"Yea, I didn't even know. You ready?"  
  
"As I will ever be."  
  
--twenty minutes later—  
  
Tony and Michelle are dancing the night away on a packed floor. Both of them are drinking and having a great time. "You know, Tony, considering you don't dance a lot, you're not too bad."  
  
"Really? Thanks." He replied laughing.  
  
Suddenly, the song stops and a slower one comes on. Each of the couple's pair off, including Tony and Michelle. They are getting progressively closer, and finally Tony kisses Michelle delicately on the mouth. They pull apart.  
  
"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Tony asks.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
They walk out the door and catch a cab back to the hotel. Stumbling and laughing a bit through the lobby, they finally make it to the elevators and head upstairs. When the finally get to their floor, they are making out. Obviously a bit tipsy, they are able to make it to their rooms. Still kissing, Tony opens the door to his room and they go in. As they keep kissing, Michelle begins to unbutton Tony's shirts as he unzips her dress. As they fall on to the bed, Tony begins kissing Michelle's neck in the spot he knows makes her crazy. Suddenly, Tony stops kissing Michelle and she is confused.  
  
"Tony, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to do something." As he opens, he moves the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to the front.  
  
"Just in case." Tony says with a smile as he moves back to Michelle.  
  
--the next morning—  
  
"Michelle, Michelle, wake up!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"It's me, sweetie, its 7:00. You told me to wake you so you can shower and change."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm just so comfortable."  
  
"Yes, I know. But you know we can't be late. Chapelle would have our asses if we missed any of these conferences."  
  
"I know. Alright, I'm up."  
  
"How about I meet you downstairs for breakfast in like an hour?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I love you." Tony told Michelle as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
"I love you too." Michelle couldn't believe Tony said that. It was the first time he had and she was ecstatic. Kissing him bye, she shuffled across the hall to shower and change. All she could think about was how great a night they shared. Little did she know, Tony was thinking the same thing, and felt he was seriously falling in love her. What would normally scare most guys could only make Tony smile from ear to ear. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
This chapter picks up as Michelle meets up with Tony for a casual breakfast before the conferences begin. Tony is waiting for Michelle when we first see him.  
  
"Hey Tony!"  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead. How are you?" Tony asks as he gets up to give Michelle a kiss.  
  
"Better now." She responds with a smile. "How much time do we have until the first conference?"  
  
"About an hour. Chapelle left us an itinerary to make sure we get to everything. I swear he thinks we have the competency of five year olds."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He means well. We can deal right?"  
  
"With you, anything." Tony tells Michelle with a smile. "So what do you want to get?"  
  
About an hour later, they finish breakfast and attend their first conference. Bored as ever, they go through the entire day together, calmly holding hands without worrying about being spotted by someone from CTU.  
  
"God, we finally made it. Last one of the day."  
  
"I know. It feels like we have been at this all day."  
  
"Where should we sit?" Questioned Tony  
  
"As far back as..." Before Michelle could finish, she was interrupted by someone calling her name.  
  
"Michelle?" As she turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"David? Oh my god! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work for CTU in D.C. I'm here as a representative for my division. What re you doing here?"  
  
"I transferred to CTU Los Angeles from Division about two years ago. I'm a rep for my group too. Wait, I thought you were in Europe."  
  
"Well, I was. I got re-recruited about a year ago. My friend called with a great chance for me to move back here and I jumped at it. Enough about me how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Finally learning how to live in LA. New York was so much simpler."  
  
"I know what you mean." David smiled as he replied. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become since they last saw each other after college.  
  
"Oh, and this is Tony Almeida. He is the director of CTU LA. We are here together."  
  
"Nice to meet you David."  
  
"Yea, same here. So, what are you doing tonight? It's been so long since we have seen each other; we have to catch up."  
  
"Well, I...." Michelle looked extremely unsure about how to react.  
  
"How about dinner?"  
  
"Ok. That sounds great. Why don't we meet at 9:00 at the restaurant in the hotel? It is supposed to be fabulous."  
  
"Terrific. I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Tony."  
  
"Uh, yea, you too David. Ok, who was that?"  
  
"David McClaren. We went to college at UC Davis together. I haven't seen him since our reunion in New York. Are you mad I agreed to dinner?"  
  
"No, not at all. You are aloud to have friends."  
  
"Great. I'm glad you're not mad. Oh, it's starting. Will talk after." Sitting down next to Michelle, Tony looked more uneasy than he was letting on. He saw David looking over at her and suddenly got very defensive. He knew, though, that he would just have to put it out of his mind until later, but found that very difficult.  
  
About an hour later, the conference let out. Everyone shuffled out, and as Tony went to catch up with Michelle, she was "intercepted" first by David. He offered to escort her upstairs, and she agreed, leaving Tony behind looking hurt. But, not wanting to seem too overprotective, he let them go and decided to find her later.  
  
--cut to Tony's room; 7:30—  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tony, its Michelle. Would you mind coming over. I want to talk to you before I go out tonight."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over." As Tony hung up, he was happy she called, but perpetually more uneasy about whom she was going to be out with. He trusted her, and needed to make sure she knew that.  
  
"Hey, Michelle, it's me."  
  
"One sec. (Michelle moves towards the door) Hey. Come in."  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, how are you?"  
  
"Honestly? I am kind of uneasy. I mean I love you so much and am not so sure how I feel about you going out with some guy you haven't seen in years."  
  
"Oh, Tony. Come here." Motioning him towards her, she kissed him tenderly on the mouth. "You know I love you too. I just didn't have the heart to say no. Don't worry about David. He is harmless; I promise. "  
  
"Alright, if you say so. But if he tries anything, just know I will kick his ass."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Michelle laughs as his attempt at valiancy.  
  
"So, what time are you meeting this guy?"  
  
"Umm, 9:00. Why?"  
  
"Well, you know, it's only 7:30 now." Tony tells Michelle, moving closer to her location near the wall.  
  
"So it is. Why do you mention it?"  
  
"Well, there is a lot we could do in and hour and a half. Don't you think?"  
  
"Depends. What did you have in mind? Something like this." Grabbing Tony by the shirt, she pulls him close to her and plants a very tender and romantic kiss on Tony's lips. As they pull apart, Tony looks very happy.  
  
"Uh, wow. While that was amazing, I had something more like this in mind." Taking Michelle by her waist, she pushes her delicately into the wall as they begin to make out. Tony runs his hands up and down Michelle's back as she massages his neck. As Tony kicks off his shoes, he moves himself and Michelle towards her bed. Falling down, they momentarily pull away and look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I like your plan much better." Michelle whispers into Tony's ear as he smiles back.  
  
--30 minutes later—  
  
"Tony, I really need to get ready." Michelle said after pulling away from Tony. This didn't deter him the least.  
  
"Yea, I know." Tony continued to kiss her until she finally managed to get away from his loving arms.  
  
"I love you but I really need to shower and change. I don't want to be late. Stay, watch TV. Keep me company, ok?" She went back over to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'd wait for you forever." Smiling at Tony's comment, Michelle finally made it to the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
--8:45—  
  
"So, what do you think?" Michelle saunters out of the bathroom after finishing her make-up.  
  
"Wow, you look amazing. Change!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look too good. I don't want your little friend to get any ideas."  
  
"Tony, don't worry. I'm all yours; I promise. I have to go."  
  
"Wait." Tony hopped out of Michelle's bed and walked out with her. "Have a great time."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Michelle winked at Tony before walking towards the elevators. He watched her until she turned the corner, so wishing that he could hold her and kiss her and be with her forever.  
  
--next morning—  
  
"Michelle, Michelle. Open up, it's me, Tony." Tony was worried when she didn't come to the door. Normally, she was up bright and early. All he could think about was 'what if she's not in her room'? Was she with him? Suddenly, he was ridden with thoughts of Nina's betrayal. How could Michelle be in anyway like her? She promised to be different.... she promised. Where could she be? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
This chapter picks up where we last left Tony and Michelle. Tony has gone to see Michelle after her night with David and gets extremely freaked out when she doesn't answer the door.  
  
(To himself) Where the hell could she have gone so early in the morning? She told me she wouldn't be like Nina. She promised she would never hurt me. I mean I thought we had something... Before Tony could finish his thoughts, he was interrupted by Michelle and David laughing as they walked down the hallway towards her room. They stopped when they saw Tony waiting.  
  
"Tony? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing. Just looking for you. I was going to ask if you wanted to get some breakfast."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. David and I just came from breakfast."  
  
"Well, what'd you know?" Tony was increasingly acting more ticked off and Michelle could see it in her eyes. "I guess he just stopped by this morning and asked you out again, right?"  
  
"David, do you mind if I meet you downstairs? I need to talk to Tony about something."  
  
"Not at all. I'll see you both later. Breakfast was great Michelle."  
  
"See you soon, David." Michelle replied back, smiling. Once David was out of range, Michelle's smile quickly depleted. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"I thought you said there was nothing between you and David. I mean come on. Late dinner, early breakfast. I called you last night at like eleven. You didn't answer. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Oh my god. You were checking up on me?"  
  
"Well, I apparently had good reason."  
  
"Ok, we can't do this in the hall. Come inside." Both Tony and Michelle enter Michelle's room, neither looking too happy with the other.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you come back to your room last night? I called you at like 11:30 and you never answered. Do not tell me you were with him all night. I mean, I thought we had something, you and I."  
  
"Alright. Since you apparently have no faith in us and our relationship, let me lay out my night for you. We had dinner and decided to walk around and talk some more. Nothing happened; we just had a lot to catch up on. He walked me up at like 12:00 and then was curious if I wanted to get some breakfast. I said yes and before I went down this morning, I called you to tell you what was going on so you wouldn't worry." At this point, Michelle was nearly fuming and the color had dropped from Tony's face as he looked completely embarrassed for not trusting her more.  
  
"Michelle, I don't know what to say. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just after everything I have been through..."  
  
"You mean with Nina?"  
  
"Yes." Tony replied. Michelle could see how this was hurting him and moved closer to where he stood.  
  
"Tony, you know I am nothing like her."  
  
"I know. It's just hard for me to trust again. But, you know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes. And I love you too. Come here." Putting her hands around his waist, she pulled him close to her and they hugged.  
  
"I am so sorry for not trusting you."  
  
"It's ok. Just promise me you will give me the benefit of the doubt next time."  
  
"Scout's honor." Tony answered back. Smiling, he put his hands on her face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He then moved to her lips and they began to kiss more passionately. After about a minute, Michelle pulled back.  
  
"You know we should probably go downstairs right?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"We can finish this later. I'll make sure of it. Now let's go." Seeing he wasn't moving, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of her room along with her.  
  
"Oh, by the way, before you get taken, how about dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure, I think I'm free but I will have to check."  
  
"Oh you think you are so don't ya?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
--later that day, after their final conferences—  
  
"Ok so you have all the information to give to Chapelle right?" Michelle asked Tony as she opened her door.  
  
"Yea. He won't be back until Tuesday so we can work on the briefing on the plane and on Monday."  
  
"Great. So, dinner tonight?"  
  
"Definitely. Where should we go?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. I don't know about you but I am pretty tired."  
  
"Is that so?" Tony asked moving closer to where Michelle was in front of her door.  
  
"Yep. So, why don't we order a movie, get room service, and just stay in.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I like that idea." Tony looked like he was just given a million dollars. He moved close enough so that there faces were only inches apart. "What time?"  
  
"How about now?" Michelle grabbed Tony's hand and led him into her room, closing the door behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
This chapter picks up the morning after we last saw Tony and Michelle. Michelle has forgiven Tony for him not believing her and they are back to normal.  
  
--Michelle's Room; 7:30—  
  
"Michelle?" Tony asked, still trying to wake-up. He began to move around his arms through the bed, curious if she was still sleeping. As he finally got his eyes open, the room door swung open. It was Michelle, with coffee.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead! Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Michelle said to Tony with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi. Its 7:30. Where on earth could you have gone so early?"  
  
"Guess you didn't read the note. I couldn't sleep or bear to wake you up so I went running. The water is beautiful when the sun is coming up."  
  
"Oh, well. Ok, I'm going back to bed." Tony replied, falling back into the pillow as his eyes closed. He was almost instantly at peace again.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Tony, we have a 12:00 flight out of here and Chapelle will have both our asses if we miss our flight. He wants a briefing first thing in the morning and neither of us has packed yet." Michelle exclaimed, shaking a very resilient Tony.  
  
"You know, I have a better idea." Tony said as he pulled Michelle over him into bed.  
  
"Tony!"  
  
"Shhh. Some people are trying to sleep." He exclaimed, falling over Michelle as he began to kiss her. Obviously pleased, Michelle kissed him back. After about a minute, though, she came to her senses.  
  
"Alright Tony. I am going to shower and pack and you should do the same. As much as I would love to stay here all day, you know we can't. So get up, have coffee, and let's go. I will make it worth your while." The last part really got Tony's attention.  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Like this." Taking Tony gently by the face, she planted a very sensual and passionate kiss on her adorable boyfriend. "Now get up!"  
  
"Okay." Finally agreeing, Tony hopped out of bed. "10:00?"  
  
"Sure. See you then." "Great. I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie."  
  
-LAX airport-  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you coming back to CTU with me?"  
  
"Can I meet you there? I want to go see my brother. It's his birthday."  
  
"Sure. I'll drop you at home so you can get your car. Tell him I say 'happy birthday'."  
  
"Of course. Thanks."  
  
--Michelle's house—  
  
"Well, this weekend was certainly interesting." Michelle said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Most definitely. But I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else." Tony said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you are so cute. Alright, I better get going but I'll see you later."  
  
"Great. Bye." Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek before trotting down her steps. She watched him until he reached his car, and then went inside with a smile on her face.  
  
--the next morning, CTU—  
  
"Hey, Tony. How was D.C.?"  
  
"Good. Boring, but it was nice to get away from L.A. By the way, is Michelle in yet?" Tony asked curiously.  
  
"No, not yet. Oh, before I forget, I want you to meet my partner. Chase."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Chase Edmunds, Tony Almeida. Tony, Chase. Tony is the director of CTU's main offices."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tony." "Same here Chase. Jack, I have to call Chappelle and set up a brief time. If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs." Tony said, walking towards the stairs to his office. When he finally reached the top, he saw a pile of files waiting for him. On top of everything, oddly, was a sole piece of paper. Tony opened it and found it was a note from Michelle.  
  
(Note) 'Tony- Hey, it's Michelle. I got called to Division yesterday before I made it to CTU. Brad informed me I was needed in New Orleans. They are working on a re-vamp on their system of some kind and they requested I lead it. I'll be gone for about three weeks but I will call you tonight. Sorry to leave on such short notice. I love you!" Unsure of what to think, Tony decided to call Brad and get the details.  
  
"Brad, Tony Almeida."  
  
"Hey Tony, how was D.C.?"  
  
"Uh, fine. I was just wondering why Michelle Dessler got called away so soon after we just got back. She barely had time to get over jet-lag."  
  
"Tony, she is the most trained person we have in this field and her assistance was needed right away. I am sending over a new girl, Chloe O'Brien, to fill in for her until she returns. She will be moving to field- ops directly after."  
  
"Ok, thanks Brad." Hanging up, Tony looked visibly sad that Michelle would be away for so long. Knowing that it would be best to stay distracted, he quickly got to work. He found, though, that was increasingly difficult as his eyes wandered down to her empty station. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
This chapter picks up three weeks after we last saw everyone. Tony has returned to CTU and construction is under way. Both Chloe and Chase have been hired and Jack is back in action. Michelle is returning today from New Orleans where she has been helping out.  
  
--CTU, 8:00 A.M.—  
  
"Morning, Tony. How long have you been in?"  
  
"7:30; preparing for an early meeting with Division. By the way, isn't Kim starting today?"  
  
"Yes. She will be in around 9, is that ok?"  
  
"Uh huh. Michelle is coming back today so I'll have her keep and eye on Kim, you know show her the ropes."  
  
"Oh, she is? I thought she wasn't coming back for another few days."  
  
"No, they finished up late last night and she called me at home..." Tony stopped his sentence, realizing he just gave away their relationship to Jack.  
  
"She called you at home? Really?" Jack looked interested as he sat down on Tony's couch.  
  
"Well, you know. Ummm...." Tony looked massively unsure of what to say.  
  
"Tony. How long have you two been together?" Jack wasn't stupid and knew that look from past experience.  
  
"About six months, right after what happened with the nuke and everything. Look, Jack, if you don't mind, don't tell anyone about us. Michelle is going to kill me that I even told you. We just wanted to keep it low key until we were more sure. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. I know what it's like. So, how are you two doing?" Jack looked very intrigued.  
  
"Jack, I am not talking about this with you."  
  
"Oh, come on Tony. I need to live vicariously through you. Give me something to work with here." Before Tony can respond, his phone rings.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me. CTU, Almeida."  
  
"Tony, its Ryan. We are going have to do this meeting over the phone. I need to stay at Division. Is now ok?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
(Jack whispering) "Will finish this later."  
  
(Tony whispering) "You wish."  
  
"Alright, Ryan, first up..."  
  
--CTU, 9:00 AM—  
  
"Ok, Ryan I get that, but in order for the upgrades to work we need to reconfigure." As Tony said this to Ryan, his attention was immediately lost when he saw Michelle come in. She was welcomed back by Jack.  
  
"Tony, are you still with me?"  
  
"Ryan, I'm here. Look I'm going to send these figures over to your office within the hour. Look them over, and call me back. I have to take care of something."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Tony."  
  
"Welcome, talk to you soon." Tony immediately hung up the phone and couldn't get out of his office and on to the floor any faster to see Michelle. Trying to find her, he saw Michelle, still with Jack, showing her around. He introduced her to Chase and Chloe, and showed her the progress on the construction, which was great since she hadn't been around in about a month.  
  
"Wow, Jack, everything looks great. It looks completely different. By the way, have you seen Tony?" Jack smiled slyly at Michelle's question, but not enough to give any of his knowledge away.  
  
"He was on with Chapelle about an hour ago, and is now right behind you."  
  
"What?" Michelle looked both surprised and happy as she turned around.  
  
"Hey Michelle, welcome back."  
  
"Thanks Tony, nice to be back. Everything looks different."  
  
"Well, guys, I have a briefing with Chase in a bout ten minutes so I will let Tony finish the tour." Walking away, he winked at Tony. Tony understood and nodded back in thanks.  
  
"How was New Orleans?"  
  
"Fine. How has L.A. been?"  
  
"Ok. Before I forget, Chapelle sent something over while you were gone and he said it was crucial that we go over it together as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure." Smiling, Michelle and Tony walked up to his office, still talking business as there were people from field-ops roaming around the new offices. When they finally reached the stairs, Tony opened the door to his office and escorted her in. He closed the blinds and the door and quickly moved towards Michelle.  
  
"God, let me look at you. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"I know what you mean. I missed you so much in New Orleans. There system was such a mess. I haven't worked so hard in such a short period since...." Before Michelle could finish, Tony grabbed her waist and began to kiss her passionately.  
  
"Sorry, I have been waiting like three weeks to do that."  
  
"I know what you mean." Michelle replied back as she began kissing Tony again. Michelle began to massage his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back and hips. Before they were really able to reconnect, however, there was a knocking on Tony's door. Michelle and Tony quickly split apart.  
  
"Michelle, its Ryan Chapelle on line 3. He says it's urgent."  
  
"Thanks David. OK, I better get that. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ryan, its Michelle. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Michelle. I need to meet with you as soon as possible to review the new protocols installed at CTU New Orleans. I'm going to be around at about 11. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'll meet you here at 11. Thanks Ryan." Hanging up, Michelle looked over at Tony, absolutely dreading seeing Chapelle again.  
  
"This will be great! Never stops I guess."  
  
"Good point. You'll be fine. Lunch?"  
  
"Of course. 12?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"By the way, after you're done with Chapelle, could you help out Kim Bauer. She is starting today and I was hoping you could show her the ropes."  
  
"Kim, today? Wow, uh sure. I'll find her later."  
  
"Thank you. You are my savior."  
  
"I know."  
  
--CTU, 11:00—  
  
Michelle was working at her desk, involved in whatever she was doing when she heard her name. Spinning around, she saw Ryan.  
  
"Welcome back Michelle."  
  
"Thanks Ryan. Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Terrific." Rolling her eyes behind his back, she caught Tony smiling at her and mouthing good luck. She smiled back a 'thanks'. About thirty minutes later, Tony was briefing Michelle's group when she caught them arguing in the conference room.  
  
"Ryan, it wasn't my job to choose their system for them. They called me in to help rebuild it. I was under the impression they had Division's okay. It's not my fault you don't like it. Their system is up and running, so deal with them for any changes."  
  
"Michelle, I'm not blaming you, but you should have had the peace of mind to call me first and check. Ok, I have to go. Can we finish this later? I'll call New Orleans and we will sort this all out. Three o'clock?"  
  
"Fine, Ryan. I'll come by your office around 3." Michelle replied to Ryan as she escorted him out of the office. Sitting down looking extremely frustrated, she kept herself from losing it right there. Tony watched what happened and went in to console his girlfriend. He found her leaning back in one of the chairs and began to massage her shoulders to relax her. Although startled, Michelle looked happy there was someone there for her.  
  
"Are you alright sweetie?"  
  
Michelle spun around to face him. "Do they still take manslaughter very seriously these days?" Michelle asked jokingly, getting a smile out of Tony. "Yea, I'll be fine. I don't know if I can do lunch today considering I will most likely be on the phone with New Orleans Director Roberts until my meeting. Can I come by your place tonight and maybe we can get dinner instead?" "Sure. Come over whenever you finish."  
  
"Great." Standing up, Michelle was at about Tony's height as he sat on the table. "Do you know how amazing you are?"  
  
"I get that a lot." 


End file.
